


When in Rome (Or Texas I Guess)

by CowzOfWrath



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Latin Club AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowzOfWrath/pseuds/CowzOfWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones moves from New Jersey to Texas at the beginning of his senior year, and he joins a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Rome (Or Texas I Guess)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had to delete my story for reasons, but I'm back! Maybe this time I'll actually update it, i'm not focused on school anymore, so lets see how it goes.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. SMACK!

Michael Jones was rudely awoken at 6:30 AM by his god forsaken alarm clock. He wondered why he decided that this whole "school" thing was a good idea. His family had only moved down to Texas from New Jersey about a week ago, and he felt that he really should have told his parents that he needed more time to adjust to his new surroundings, but today was the first day of the school year, and if he missed school now, he would never be able to catch up in any of his classes.

He rose from his bed and stretched with a groan in the darkness of his room. He looked out the window and saw a small bit of light creeping over the horizon, but no sign of the sun yet. He walked over to his closet and retrieved a set of clothes for the day, then headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He turned on the shower and began brushing his teeth. By the time he was finished, the mirror had begun to fog up. He stripped off his t-shirt and underwear and hopped in the shower. He went through his normal shower routine slower than usual, hoping that it would delay the inevitable. He turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel off the rack and dried himself off. He put on his clothes, and tried to comb his auburn curls in a way that looked presentable, but he just decided to wear a beanie instead. 

He walked back to his room, sat on his bed, and started to put on his shoes. As soon as he tying them, he looked over at his clock to see that it was nearing 7 o’clock. He quickly shot up, grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys off his nightstand, picked his bag up, and ran out into the kitchen to grab a quick and easy poptart that he could eat when he got to school. he was about to head out when he heard someone calling out to him.

“Michael, sweetie, can you come in here for a second?” It was his mom, and she didn't sound angry, so he quickly walked into the living room to see her. she was still in her pyjamas, and she was probably on her way to get her daily dose of coffee.

“Yeah mom, what’s up?” He said as he walked up to her. She held out her arms, and he instantly knew what she wanted.

As they hugged, she said “I just wanted to wish you luck on your first day of school. make friends, join a club, win awards. all that junk”

Her statement made him groan, “Do I have to join a club?”

“No, you don't have to, but they are a lot of fun, and a great way to make friends. I was in the chess club at my school when i was your age, and i even met your father on our rival team! It'll be good for you! At least think about it?”

Michael really didn't want to, but his mom did raise some valid points. “Okay, I'll think about it, but no promises, alright? Can I go now, I don't want to be late on the first day?”

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek “ Okay sweetie, have fun, I love you.”

“I love you too” and with that he was out the door.

Michael ran over to his car and threw his bag in the passenger seat while he slipped into the driver seat. he tugged on his seatbelt and turned on the car. He pulled out of the driveway and drove down several streets that led to the school. As he pulled into an empty space near the back of the school's parking lot he noticed the copious amount of people entering the building. He turned off the car and sighed as he put his head on the steering wheel. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I am like halfway through chapter 2, so I may possibly have it up tomorrow or Saturday (it's already like twice as long as the first chapter)


End file.
